Currently there appears to exist a need for a convenient and user-friendly fluid dispensing apparatus which is capable of storing fluid in a fluid storage area, and then providing a means for the fluid to be filtered before it is dispensed from the apparatus.
Such an apparatus may be particularly useful for people such as trampers, dwellers in crowded and/or unhygienic cities, or others, who require fluid such as water to be filtered (primarily for health reasons) prior to drinking the fluid (or using the fluid for other purposes, eg cooking).
Furthermore, such an apparatus may also be useful for people who have access to treated water supplies, but who wish to remove the sometimes mildly unpleasant taste associated with chlorine and other chemicals which are used to treat or purify such water supplies. Moreover, such an apparatus may be suitable for use by joggers or cyclists who wish to take a water bottle with them during their exertions.
Currently there exists a number of water bottles of various types which are used to store water before allowing the water to be dispensed from the bottle. For example, simple drinks containers or bottles are frequently used by cyclists and joggers. These containers usually consist of a simple container having an enclosure in which water may be stored, and a means (such as a cap or aperture) by which the water may be dispensed from the bottle. However, these bottles typically have no means by which the water may be filtered before being dispensed from the bottle.
There are available water purification tablets (comprised primarily of iodine) which may be used by people such as trampers to sterilise water. However, a disadvantage associated with the use of water purification tablets is that they leave the water with an unpleasant taste or tang.
To partially meet some of the problems described above, a water purification system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,336. This patent describes a fluid container in the form of a bag, which includes two enclosures in which fluid may be stored. The first enclosure is intended as a storage area for water (with impurities) which at some time later may wish to be drunk. Between the first fluid storage area and the second fluid storage area is located a filter which allows for some impurities from the water to be removed as the water is transferred (typically by squeezing the bag) from the first storage area to the second. There is additionally provided a further filter located between the second fluid storage area and the exit portion of the container, by which further impurities may be removed from the fluid before it is dispensed from the container.
Although this provides a system for filtering fluid before it is drunk or used by the user of the fluid storage apparatus, this apparatus suffers from a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage is that by the provision of two fluid storage areas, the fluid carrying capacity of the container is substantially halved, and hence water that has already been filtered must be carried together with unfiltered water. In addition, the two-step procedure of squeezing the first fluid storage area so that the water flows to the second fluid storage area, and then subsequently squeezing the second storage area so that fluid may flow to the fluid exit portion of this container is an unduly complex operation and somewhat fiddly and time consuming. This could cause frustration, leading to users of the apparatus not bothering to filter the fluid properly before drinking the fluid. A further disadvantage is that the bag(s) comprising the apparatus is flopped and/or jelly-like, and may therefore be difficult to carry, use, fill and/or store.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,544 describes an orally operable water filter, in the form of a straw-like device. This invention does not include a fluid storage area, and/or is not operable by squeezing. Moreover, a disadvantage associated with this invention is that the apparatus, being very narrow, would become clogged with impurities relatively quickly and easily.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,711,994 and 4,816,149 describe water filtration apparatus which are gravity fed. The main disadvantage associated with both of these inventions is that the filtration is gravity fed which can be slow. Furthermore, neither of these patents describes water filtration apparatus which are portable and/or self-contained.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or difficulties, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.